Space Ninja
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Crazy |tribe = Professional Zombie |trait = None |ability = While in an Environment: The first time each turn this does damage, do 1 damage to each plant. |flavor text = You will never hear him coming in the vacuum of space.}} Space Ninja is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class He costs 2 to play and has 3 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability does 1 damage to all plants when he does damage in any environment for the first time every turn. Origins He is based on a ninja, a covert agent or mercenary in feudal Japan, whose functions of the ninja included espionage, sabotage, infiltration, assassination and guerrilla warfare. His name is a combination of "space," referring to him being a Galactic Gardens card, and "ninja," referring to what he is based on. His description references how sound cannot travel and be heard in space due to there being no air. His weapon may be a reference to the lightsaber from the Star Wars series. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: While in an Environment:' The first time each turn this does damage, do 1 damage to each plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description You will never hear him coming in the vacuum of space. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Space Ninja has above-average stats for his cost, but his ability is where he really shines. If played in an environment, he can be used to remove one larger target and several smaller ones in one swoop in a manner similar to Z-Mech's superpower. However, his low health leaves him susceptible to removal such as Banana Bomb, , and Spikeweed Sector, so it is best not to play him if you suspect your opponent may be holding these cards. Also, beware of playing him on an empty lane if your opponent's Super-Block Meter is close to full, as both his attack and ability may be blocked. Space Ninja is a great counter to Mushroom Grotto, as it will allow him to use his ability and attack all of the s made by it. If playing as Impfinity, playing Space Ninja in Laser Base Alpha can allow him to completely clear the field of non- Armored plants if his ability successfully activates. However, be wary of Grapes of Wrath, or Punish-Shroom if the field is filled with mushrooms. If you do not have Laser Base Alpha, putting him in a cheap environment such as Graveyard and then giving him Deadly via Super Stench or Barrel of Barrels, or having a on the field can also do. Against Space Ninja's ability can be potentially very dangerous, especially if you are playing a deck with many low-health plants. Fortunately, his low health makes him very easy to remove. As mentioned above, Potato Mine and Banana Bomb are effective counters. You can also replace the environment he is in with one that does not allow his ability to activate such as Spikeweed Sector or . If you cannot replace the environment with another environment that can destroy him, then moving him out of it with , Banana Peel, or Whipvine can also do, since he needs to be in an environment for his ability to activate. You can alternatively make the zombie hero think twice before placing Space Ninja in an environment by having the entire field filled with nut plants and having a Mirror-Nut as when his ability is activated, all the nut plants get damaged, resulting in the zombie hero being severely damaged. Gallery SpaceNinjaStats.png|Space Ninja's statistics SpaceNinjaCard.png|Space Ninja's card SpaceNinjaCardImage.png|Space Ninja's card image SpaceNinjaHD.png|HD Space Ninja SpaceNinja.png|Space Ninja's textures SpaceNinjaProjectile.png|Space Ninja's projectile texture Space Ninja Bullseye.jpg|Space Ninja with the Bullseye trait 2 traits Space Ninja.png|Space Ninja with a star icon on his strength Space Ninja attacking.jpg|Space Ninja attacking SpaceNinjaDeadButYouCanSeeHisMouth.jpeg|Space Ninja destroyed Gigantic Space Ninja due to a glitch.jpg|Two Space Ninjas on the field, one of them being gigantic due to a glitch grey ninja.png|Space Ninja tinted gray due to a glitch NinjaonTreasure.jpg|Space Ninja Fused with Buried Treasure Ninjabeingdevoured.jpg|Devour being played on Space Ninja Category:Professional cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies